In present video conferences, a video picture seen by the conferees may be displayed in the following ways: show all the conferees, show the conferee that is talking, or show all the conferees with the talking conferee highlighted. In addition, it is known where a video conference is being conducted between two specially equipped conference rooms to allow the conferees in one conference room to control the video camera in the other conference room so as to be able to point that camera at various people or objects in the other conference room. Also, it is known where each conferee has a split screen and can select the pictures of the other conferees to be displayed in the split screen.
The problem with these capabilities is that often the video picture seen by the conferees should include a visual aid, e.g., view graph, plus the individual who is giving the presentation or the individual who is asking a question. This problem often arises where classes are being taught by video or during video business conferences. In addition, it is desirable that one individual be able to control the video picture seen by the other conferees and to compose this picture by including people or visual aids. Further, in the business conference, it is desirable for different individuals to control the video picture seen by other conferees as the topic of the business conference change. Also, each conferee needs the ability to control their own picture if they desire. In addition, in the classroom situation, it is desirable to automate the process whereby students ask questions and are displayed in the video picture.